Queen's Man
by yamanakavidi
Summary: Berawal dari jimat yang diberikan Kushina untuknya dan penyerangan dari pihak Danzou untuk membunuh ayahnya, Naruto seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Hi datang ke masa 350 tahun kedepan, dan bertemu dengan Hinata artis muda yang memerankan ratu Miko. Istri raja Minato. Bagaimana cara agar tahta raja tetap aman meskipun dia berada di masa depan?/Inspirated by Queen Inhyun's Man


**Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Queen's Man**

 **Presented by Vidi S. Niar**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Historical, Drama, Fantasy, Hurt.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OOC, AU, Time Travel**

 **Inspirated by : Queen In Hyun's Man**

 **\- Negara Hi, pemerintahan Raja Minato Namikaze. Dinasti Senju, 1665 -**

Jalanan dari tanah itu sudah dipenuhi dengan para rakyat yang melakukan kegiatan paginya. Para bangsawan yang di tandu berjalan menuju istana dan para biarawan yang sedang menuju ke gunung.

Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian dari sutra berwarna kuning dan topi besar yang menutupi wajahnya itu berjalan menuju keramaian itu. Tas punggung dari kulit dan sepatu hitam khas kerajaan membuat banyak orang menatap kearahnya.

Dengan tenang, dia melewati keramaian dan berbelok menuju jalan sepi lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. Dia duduk di atas lantai dan segera melepaskan sepatunya ketika melihat siluet pelayannya yang berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Tuan muda. Anda sudah datang." Sapa pelayan wanita itu dengan senyum. Wanita dengan rambut panjang terikat sembarang dan pakaian berwarna coklat yang berasal dari katun menunduk hormat kepadanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan segera memberikan tasnya kepada pelayannya.

"Siapkan air hangat untukku. Aku ingin mandi." Lelaki berambut blonde yang sudah dipastikan dia adalah keturunan kerajaan itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia berbaring dia atas futon tanpa mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah bermandi lumpur.

"Maki, Tuan muda sudah datang?" Tanya pelayan lelaki yang sedikit berlari mendekatinya.

Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk pelan dan segera menuju dapur untuk membuat air hangat untuk tuan mudanya itu. "Kenapa dia datang lagi kesini?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi yang hanya dibalas gelengan pelan Maki.

"Apa ada masalah di istana?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Mungkin." Jawab Maki. Pelayan itu hanya tidak mau mengurusi masalah tuan mudanya yang seorang pangeran di kerajaan. Dia hanya ingin membantu pangeran untuk keluar dari masalah yang sering menimpanya belakangan ini.

...

Pilar-pilar kayu besar yang menyangga bangunan terbesar di pusat ibu kota negara Hi itu terkesan sangat mewah namun masih terlihat seni arsitektur yang menawan. Para pengawal yang entah berapa jumlahnya itu berlalu lalang untuk memastikan keadaan sekitar.

Ruangan dengan pintu yang tertutup dan masih adanya lilin Padahal hari sudah menjelang siang itu membuat para pengawal masih berada di luar untuk menunggu Raja yang tengah bersama selirnya.

Raja dan selir itu saling menatap dalam diam, mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Tidak ada yang terjadi, hanya sebuah percakapan kecil yang membahas kemana perginya pangeran mereka selama beberapa minggu ini.

"Sudah kukatakan Kushina, walaupun dia hanya seorang pangeran dari selir. Dia harus tetap datang pada rapat bersama para mentri." Suara tegas yang terkesan tenang itu menyambut telinga wanita berambut merah panjang itu.

"Yang Mulia, saya sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali padanya." Jawab wanita dengan kimono hijau itu.

'Yang Mulia. Sudah waktunya untuk memulai rapat.' Suara pengawal dari luar ruangan.

Raja Minato menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dia lalu menatap istrinya itu. Dengan senyum, dia berdiri dan segera pergi dari hadapan wanita berambut merah itu dan segera pergi bersama pengawal menuju ruang rapat.

Kushina menghela nafas panjang setelah perginya Raja Minato. Dia menatap dua cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya itu yang menandakan statusnya sekarang. Hanya seorang selir, meskipun dia adalah istri pertama Raja.

Wanita itu tersenyum, dia lalu berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya. Menatap banyak pelayan yang tengah berjalan menunduk kearahnya. "Tolong berikan surat ini ke Pangeran Naruto." Ucapnya kepada seorang pelayan.

Naruto menatap satu per satu lukisan dinding yang dibelinya dari daerah Suna. Daerah gersang yang beberapa bulan kemarin telah menjadi satu dengan negara Hi. Dia menatap lukisan itu penuh kagum.

Dia baru selesai mandi dan pelayannya masuk dengan lukisan di tangannya. Maki bilang, lukisan itu dari sahabatnya di Suna. Naruto tertawa lepas dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah punya seorang teman dan hanya ada musuh dimana-mana.

Kimono hitamnya yang terlihat sederhana itu sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya yang tegap. Rambut pendek berwarna pirang serta katana yang ada di pinggang kirinya itu sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia ingin pergi lagi.

"Tuan, ada pelayan dari istana ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Maki dari luar kamarnya.

Naruto menoleh kearah pintu yang masih tertutup itu, dia lalu keluar dari kamar dan menatap pelayan itu dalam diam. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ada surat dari Yang Mulia Kushina untuk anda, Yang Mulia." Pelayan itu menyerahkan surat itu kepadanya dan memohon untuk undur diri sekarang juga.

 _Naruto, malam ini akan ada bahaya yang benar-benar mengancam keselamatan Raja. Mereka memulai lagi misi untuk membunuh Raja. Aku mendengarnya sendiri hari ini, Danzou menyuruh anak buahnya untuk bersiap-siap di luar gerbang masuk istana Hito._

 _Temui Yuki, geisha yang sudah kusuruh untuk memberikanmu peta tempat para penghianat itu berada. Naruto okaa-san dan para rakyat membutuhkanmu sekarang untuk menyelamatkan tahta kerajaan._

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, dia lalu melipat kembali surat itu dan menyimpannya. Wajahnya dengan tenang menatap Maki dan menyuruh wanita itu untuk segera menyiapkan kuda untuknya.

Sekarang dia disini, di tempat para geisha itu tinggal. Kudanya dia taruh di depan gerbang dan Naruto dengan pelan masuk kedalamnya. Dia menatap para pria yang tengah menikmati permainan musik serta nyanyian mereka.

"Tuan, apa yang bisa kubantu?" suara seorang wanita dengan kimono dan riasan tebal itu mengejutkannya. Dia lalu tersenyum kepada geisha yang dia ketahui bernama Yuki.

"Aku ingin sebuah peta." Ucapnya pelan.

Yuki lalu menatap Naruto dan mengerti bahwa lelaki di depannya itu adalah anak dari selir kesayangan Yang Mulia Raja Minato. Dia lalu mengangguk dan membawa Naruto menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil peta itu.

"Tuan, ibu anda juga memberikan ini untuk anda." Naruto menatap kertas jimat itu dengan bingung. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia tertawa pelan. Tangannya mengambil jimat itu tanpa melihatnya dan langusng menyimpannya bersama dengan peta dari ibunya.

"Yuki, aku titip surat ini." Dia menyerahkan sebuah surat yang ibunya tadi berikan untuknya. Geisha itu mengangguk, dia lalu mengambil surat itu dan menyimpannya di laci kamar miliknya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar Yuki dengan hembusan nafas lega. Peta dari ibunya benar-benar akan membantunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu sekarang.

"Yang Mulia." Beberapa pengawal yang dibawanya itu berjalan mendekatinya. Mereka merasakan pergerakan pengkhianat itu sudah sampai istana.

"Kalian, cepat ke istana. Lindungi Yang Mulia Kushina." Titahnya. Para pengawal itu kaget dengan perintah Naruto.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia."

"Mereka pasti tahu kalau ibuku mengambil peta penyerangan mereka. Dan kupastikan bahwa mereka tidak akan melepaskan ibuku, segera ke istana. Ini perintah." Ucap tegas Naruto.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Mereka lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dan masuk ke dalam istana. Lelaki itu menatap lekat peta itu, dan memperkirakan dimana mereka akan menyerang Raja.

Kushina sedang duduk diatas futon dan menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup itu dengan sendu. Tangannya saling menggenggam mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Dihadapannya sudah ada meja dan perangkat menulis untuknya.

Wanita itu menatap kertas yang masih polos itu, tangannya dengan gemetar mengambil kuas dan melumurinya dengan tinta. Dia memejamkan mata, menatap kertas itu dalam diam.

 _Yang Mulia, saya merasa begitu terhormat bisa mendampingi anda selama ini._

Selir Raja itu mulai menulis suratnya, dia menatap lagi lilin sebagai penerang itu yang sedikit bergoyang. Hatinya resah, karena tahu bahwa dia tidak akan aman dari bahaya setelah begitu berani mencuri surat perintah Danzou untuk membunuh Raja.

 _Hidup disamping anda adalah kebaikan dari dewa. Saya benar-benar berterimakasih atas semua kebaikan Yang Mulia selama ini. Bagaikan matahari yang bersinar itulah anda bagi saya._

Beberapa pengawal Naruto telah sampai di depan kamar Kushina, mereka berjaga dengan sembunyi, melihat keadaan sekitar karena begitu sepi karena tidak ada yang menjaga. "Sepertinya, apa yang dikatakan Yang Mulia itu benar. Pengawal Yang Mulia Kushina bahkan sudah disuap untuk pergi." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Pria dengan penutup muka itu sedikit mengangguk, dia menaruh pedangnya dan segera mengambil serangga yang begitu berisik di telinganya. "Ada apa, Shino?" Tanya para pengawal itu kepada temannya yang terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Mereka datang." Ucapnya. Dia lalu segera pergi diikuti beberapa orang dan sisanya berjaga di tempat semula.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Serangga." Jawab Shino datar. Dia tetap mengawasi pergerakan bayangan yang tertangkap dari matanya tadi. Temannya yang berada disampingnya itu tertawa pelan, sekali lagi mereka kalah dengan insting hewan Shino.

"Tidak salah, kau menjadi pengawal kesukaan Yang Mulia."

"Ayo." Ajak Shino. Mereka lalu bergegas menuju daerah belakang kamar selir Kushina. Dengan perlahan, Shino melemparkan kunai tepat di salah satu leher penghianat itu dan membuat para pengkhianat lain menatap kearahnya.

Shino berdiri dan seera menangkis semua serangan pedang yang pengkhianat itu lakukan. Dia mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara ketika tahu bahwa Kushina masih terjaga. Ekor matanya menatap bayangan selir yang sedang menulis itu.

'Praang'

Kushina menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara dari luar kamarnya. Tangannya berhenti sketika dengan gemetar. Dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini mereka menemukannya.

"Ada orang diluar?" Ucapnya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan siapa sebenarnya yang tengah membuat kegaduhan diluar kamarnya. dan dia berharap bukan seorang dari suruhan paman Raja Minato.

 _Yang Mulia, besok Naruto akan datang ke tempat anda dan menyerahkan surat berisi perintah untuk membunuh anda dari paman anda. Mereka ingin menguasai kerajaan ini Yang Mulia._

Dia menulis lagi, hatinya telah siap dengan apapun kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Kegaduhan semakin terdengar jelas, bahkan Kushina bisa mendengar langkah seseorang yang mendekatinya. Tangannya dengan gemetar melanjutkan suratnya.

Wanita itu menutup matanya ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang dengan pakaian hitam dan penutup muka datang menghadapnya. Dengan pedang berlumuran darah, lelaki itu berjalan pela mendekatinya yang terlihat masih menulis surat.

"Yang Mulia."

Kushina menatap orang iu dan kaget karena lelaki yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah pengawal Naruto yang sangat dia kenal.

"Shino." Ucapnya dengan nada terkejut.

Naruto menatap orang-orang yang berada didepannya itu dengan santai, dia sedikit tersenyum ketika para pengkhianat itu seperti tidak terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Mereka bahkan sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam senjata untuk menumpasnya malam ini.

" _Are?_ Kalian sudah sangat siap untuk melakukan pemberontakan." Ucap Naruto dalam nada pelan. Dia tidak ingin membuat Raja yang tengah membaca surat dari para rakyat itu terganggu karenanya.

Lelaki itu mengayunkan pedangnya ketika merasa seseorang mendekatinya dari samping. Pedang tajam itu membelah perut si pengkhianat dan membuat para temannya menjadi lebih siaga dengan kekuatan Naruto.

"Siapa selanjutnya?" Tanya Naruto menantang yang dibalas dengan mendekatnya mereka semua keaarahnya denga pedang yang siap menghunus tubuhnya.

Naruto menahan semua pedang itu dan mengambil kunai dari bajunya, dia melempar kunai itu dan mengenai bagian tubuh sang pengkhianat. Dia melirik kearah tempat Raja yang sepertinya mendengar kegaduhan yang dia buat.

Naruto mendorong pedangnya dan membuat para pengkhianat itu sedikit terjungkal kebelakang. Dia berlari menuju hutan dan dikejar oleh para pengkhianat itu, dia terhenti ketika seseorang menghadangnya dengan mengacungkan pedang tajam kearahnya.

Lelaki dengan penutup muka yang mungkin adalah ketua dari penyerangan ini. Naruto terdiam, tangannya mengambil pedangnya dan menatap tajam orang didepannya. Lelaki itu menghunuskan pedang tajamnya ke leher Naruto, sedang Naruto mencoba melindungi dirinya dengan memgang pedang itu dengan tangannya.

Mata biru lelaki itu menatap sang pengkhianat yang seperti sedang memberikan sinyal pada anak buahnya. Telinga Naruto menangkap suara ada sebuah panah yang mengancam jiwanya. Panah itu semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat.

 **\- Negara Hi, kesatuan Jepang. 2015 -**

 **\- 350 tahun kemudian -**

Seorang gadis berlari menyusuri lorong rumah dengan riang, dia mengambil beberapa bunga dari vas dan memberikannya kepada pelayan yang tengah membersihkan rumahnya. Dia berlari dan berhenti di depan ruangan yang terlihat lebih mewah dan besar daripada ruang yang lainnya.

Dengan senyum, dia berjalan sedikit pelan. Tangannya membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan. Dia sedikit tersenyum sebelum tangannya memutar kenop pintu berwarna putih itu.

Matanya menatap seorang lelaki yang tengah memunggunginya. Dia sedikit membenahi gaun berwarna peach setengah paha miliknya. Sepatu hak tinggi berwarna pink dan rambut yang terurai panjang berwarna indigo itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kau sudah datang." Ucap lelaki itu setelah dia berbalik. Menampakkan senyuman hangat yang dibalas tawa pelan dari sang gadis. Mereka mendekat dan berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya gadis itu pelan. Dia mendongak menatap lelaki itu yang lebih tinggi darinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menggeleng, matanya menatap jam tangannya dan mengatakan, "Tepat waktu."

Gadis itu memeluk lelaki yang ada dihadapannya dengan sayang. Mereka berpelukan, dengan ruang sunyi menjadi saksi bertemunya mereka kembali. Sang gadis tersenyum ketika merasakan dekapan lelaki itu semakin erat terhadapnya.

"OK!"

Mereka saling tersenyum setelah melepaskan pelukan. Lelaki itu sedikit menuduk dan berjalan melewati sang gadis yang sudah mulai dikerubungi para tim make up untuk membenahi riasannya.

Suara tepuk tangan dari sang sutradara membuat gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang itu tersenyum menatap pria yang berjasa dalam pembuatan film ini.

"Bagus sekali, Hinata." Ucap Sutradara dan membuat Hinata tersenyum manis. Dia lalu berjalan menuju kursinya, dan merebahkan dirinya sejenak sembari tetap menunggu selesainya orang untuk membersihkan make-up nya.

"Oh, bagus sekali. Setelah ini, ada _photoshot_ jam 2 siang." Suara dari seorang yang dia kenal itu berhasil membuat matanya terbuka lebar. Dia lalu menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh managernya itu.

"Tidak ada istirahat? Ah, aku benar-benar lelah _nee-chan_." Ucapnya dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wanita yang ada di sampingnya itu lalu memukul kepala Hinata dengan buku skrip dialog film.

"HEI." Teriak managernya. "Bagaimana kau bisa lelah, bahkan kau hanya berakting 3 jam hari ini." Ucap managernya itu yang disambut gelak tawa dari Hinata.

"Besok, kau akan mulai syuting sebagai ratu Miko di film ' _Lord need Love'_. Jadi jangan malas." Ucap managernya dengan sedikit tegas.

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek managernya yang selalu perfeksionis. Gadis itu lalu menengakkan tubuhnya ketika merasakan tidak ada tangan yang ada si permukaan wajahnya. "Tenang saja, aku itu professional."

"Professional sebagai apa? Bahkan aku harus membujukmu untuk mengambil tawaran ini, hanya karena kau akan bermain dengan mantan kekasihmu kau menolaknya mentah-mentah." Ucap managernya panjang.

"Itu karena tidak mungkin untuk bermesraan dengan seseorang yang telah mengkhianatiku. Bahkan, kami belum satu bulan berpisah. Tapi, aku harus menciumnya di dalam film." Hinata merusak tatanan rambutnya dengan tangan putih miliknya.

Managernya itu menatap Hinata dengan kesal, "Tapi akhirnya, kau dan dia berhasil dalam film ini kan?"

Hinata mendelik menatap managernya yang terlihat menyudutkannya itu. dia mengambil ponselnya dan segera pergi dari hadapan managernya yang hanya bisa kesal dengan sikap artis muda itu.

"Oh, Hinata." Panggil seorang lelaki yang menjadi lawan mainnya itu dan sekaligus mantan kekasihnya.

Hinata berhenti ketika George Lee memanggilnya. Dia menatap lelaki itu dengan kesal, tangannya memasukkan ponsel 5 inchi itu kedalam saku jumpernya.

" _Nande?_ " Tanyanya cuek. George hanya tersenyum ringan melihat sikap Hinata yang berbeda ketika diluar kamera.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang? Sutradara bilang, mereka mengadakan makan siang untuk kita di restoran dekat istana Hito." Ucap George dengan senyum.

"Lalu?" Ucap Hinata. Matanya menatap George, lelaki yang pernah singgah dihatinya itu.

"Kudengar kau akan melakukan _photoshot_ untuk film barumu di istana. Kita bisa berangkat bersama." Ucap George dengan senyum.

Hinata tersenyum dengan tetap menahan kekesalannya, "Oh, sejak kapan kau jadi managerku? Hingga tahu semua jadwalku hari ini. Atau kau ingin menggantikan Yukko? Ah, kau harus datang ke management-ku kalau begitu."

Hinata mengakhiri percakapannya dengan tersenyum ringan dan segera pergi dari hadapan orang itu. Dia berjalan menuju tempar parkir dan berhenti ketika melihat segerombolan orang yang tengah menunggunya keluar.

"Ah, aku akan gila." Dia mengacak rambutnya kasar lagi. Dan kembali berjalan masuk ke rumah megah yang menjadi tempat pengambilan gambar adegan terakhir dari film 'Prince of the star.'

Tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengubungi Yukko untuk mengambil mobilnya dan segera datang melewati pintu belakang. "Ah, _nee._ Aku tunggu di pintu belakang 10 menit lagi. Bawakan mobilku ya."

Gadis itu yang tengah menggelung rambutnya menunggu dengan sabar Yukko yang sedang mengambil mobilnya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Audi silver itu mendekatinya. Tangannya melambai memberikan sinyal dimana dia berada.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yukko penasaran sebelum wanita itu menyerahkan kunci mobil ke Hinata.

"Ke café. Aku butuh kopi." Jawabnya. Yukko mendelik tidak percaya tetapi melihat senyum cerah diwajah Hinata dia memberikan kunci itu kepada gadis berusia 21 tahun itu dengan tenang.

"Ingat jam 2." Ujarnya. Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu mengendarai Audi dengan riang meninggalkan Yukko yang hanya bisa diam.

 **-1665-**

Kushina kaget dengan datangnya Shino ke kamarnya yang membawa pedang berlumuran darah kehadapannya. Dia meletakkan kembali kuas tulisnya dan meantap Shino yang duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanyanya.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia karena telah mengganggu istirahat anda. Saya datang karena perintah dari Pangeran Naruto." Jawab Shino dengan hormat.

"Naruto? Jadi kalian datang karena anakku?"

"Iya, Yang Mulia." Shino menyembunyikan pedangnya yang berlumur darah karena melihat Kushina yang sedikit takut dengan pedangnya itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dengan siapa dia kesana?" Kushina tampak khawatir ketika bertanya akan hal itu.

"Yang Mulia pergi sendirian."

" _Naze?_ " Ucap Kushina tidak percaya. Dia menghelas nafas panjang sembari menutup matanya lelah.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, rasa perih dari pedang yang dia genggam dan juga kunai yang hampir menyentuh jantungnya serta panah yang semakin mendekati punggungnya itu membuatnya benar-benar terasa antara hidup dan mati. Darah di tangannya mengenai bajunya dan kertas jimat yang dia simpan membuat rasa dingin mengalir ke tubuhnya.

Panah itu semakin mendeakt, matanya memejam erat. Dia merasakan ada yang menembus tubuhnya, beberapa lama dia terpenjam tetapi dia tidak merasakan sakit kecuali dari tangannya.

Matanya terbuka, dia menatap pohon-pohon besar yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Malam sudah datang dan terlihat masih panjang, dia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap telapak yang masih berlumuran darah itu.

"Sedikit ke kanan." Ucap seseroang dengan teriakan. Naruto dengan cepat menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati banyak orang dengan pakaian aneh mengerubungi seorang wanita. Dia menatap satu per satu orang itu dengan bingung.

Mata birunya lalu menatap mobil dan kendaraan lain yang berbaris rapi di dekat tempatnya berdiri. Seorang gadis mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Permisi, apa kau juga ikut _photoshot_ hari ini?" Ucap Hinata. Dia yang tengah memakai baju ratu dan sedikit mengangkat kimononya karena sangat susah sekali berjalan dengan menggunakan pakaian itu.

"Tuan?" tangan Hinata melambai di depan wajah Naruto. Lelaki itu masih terdiam bingung, kenapa ratu Miko bisa sangat ramah kepadanya. Dia menatap gadis itu lagi, dan membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya karena bingung.

Matanya menatap tangan Naruto dan membelalakkan matanya kaget karena melihat darah yang menetes deras dari telapak lelaki itu.

"Oh, kau terluka? Akan kupanggilkan tim medis." Ucap Hinata yang langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju keramaian itu.

Gadis itu berhenti setelah beberapa kali melangkah karena pergerakan kakinya yang begitu sulit hingga dia menaikkan kimononya dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat.

"Tunggu." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata yang bingung hanya bisa menoleh kearah lelaki itu menunggu agar si pirang itu berucap sesuatu.

"Apakah saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto kaku.

Hinata mengangguk sedikit bingung karena nada bicara lelaki itu begitu sopan dan formal terhadapnya.

"Apakah saya bermimpi atau mati? Apakah ini dunia setelah kematian?"

Hinata tertawa dengan nada serius dan pertanyaan aneh dari Naruto. Gadis itu sedikit menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat mata lelaki itu seperti benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban darinya sekarang.

"Kau mungkin sedikit pusing karena kekurangan darah jadi bicaramu agak aneh. Lebih baik, kau tunggu disini dan akan aku panggilkan tim medis." Ucap Hinata yang segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan menuju keramaian itu.

" _Basan,_ ada yang terluka." Ucapnya mengagetkan para tim media yang tengah berkumpul. Seorang wanita lalu berdiri dan mengambil beberapa alat medis untuk membantu orang yang disebutkan Hinata.

"Cepat. Cepat." Ujar Hinata. Dia terus berlari sampai melihat bahwa tempat dimana tadi lelaki itu berdiri sudah sepi dan menyisakan noda darah pada tanah dibawahnya.

"Dimana orang itu, nona?" Tanya tim media yang masih bingung karena Hinata menghentikan langkahnya seketika.

"Tadi dia disini." Ucap pelan Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan tingkah laku Hinata yang terlihat seperti ingin mengerjainya.

"Nona, mungkin anda terlalu gugup untuk _photoshot_ nanti hingga berhalusinasi ada orang disini." Ucap wanita itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah bingung dengan kepergian lelaki itu.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya dia baru bertemu orang aneh yang tidak mau dibantu sama sekali. Dengan pelan, dia menurunkan kimononya dan berjalan kearah mobilnya. Dia ingin sedikit istirahat sebelum pengambilan gambar dimulai.

…

…

…

\- TBC -

A/N : Hallo, kembali membuat sebuah fanfic bertema kerajaan. Dapat ide setelah nonton drakor Queen In Hyun's Man yang kukira bakal mirip kayak Rooftop Prince dan ternyata sangatlah berbeda sekali. Ini untuk mengganti fanfic The sun and two moons yang kurasa tidak akan dilanjutkan. Untuk Good Father? Sabar ya, nunggu ada koneksi dulu baru saya update

..

.


End file.
